The Boy With The Long Hair
by BabyFox08
Summary: We all know the story of how the infamous Flynn Ryder swooped in and saved the darling Rapunzel, but what if their roles had been switched? What if Rapunzel was born a boy and Flynn a girl? How does that change the story?


A/N: So I had a dream that I gender bent Rapunzel and Eugene and this is the result. Enjoy:)

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone from Tangled**

* * *

Once upon a time there was a kingdom kissed by the sun. Gifted with the power of light, the kingdom was prosperous. Run by a beloved king and queen, they took their jobs very seriously and their best to create happiness for all.

However, for the royal family, happiness wasn't completely attainable, for the queen had fallen ill while pregnant with her one and only child. Terrified of not only losing their benevolent ruler, but the future heir to the throne as well, villagers and local guards looked to the legends of kingdom. They had all heard the stories of the mythical flower sent to their lands as a single drop of sunlight and knew of its magical healing properties. Recognizing this as their only possibility to rescue the queen and her child, everyone set out to the forests to search for the flower. Little did they know, someone else was coveting its powers.

A woman by the name of Gothel had found the flower and was secretly harvesting its magical abilities to keep herself young. Aware of the kingdom's search to uncover her most prized possession, she kept the flower hidden under a basket resembling a shrub. Yet, because of the kingdom's determination, they were able to recover the sacred flower and give it to the queen. Revived by a broth made of the flower's petals, the queen regained her health and gave birth to a beautiful baby boy with apple green eyes and long, golden blond hair. The kingdom couldn't be happier.  
Unfortunately though, Gothel lurked in the shadows, eager for revenge. She hated that the village had stolen her magic flower and her key to youth and she intended to get them back. One night, after the final lights had dimmed in the kingdom, she snuck into the child's room and stared at the sleeping boy. Out of curiosity, she softly began to sing the song that had activated her flower's powers and kept her young.

_ Flower gleam and glow  
Let your powers shine  
Heal what has been hurt  
Bring back what once was mine_

With a gasp she realized that the child's hair was glowing. She carefully brought up a pair of shears and positioned them just under his ear and snipped off a single lock of hair. Much to her horror, the lock immediately darkened in her hand, devoid of all power. The remnants of the strand on the child's head darkened as well. Gothel realized that she had to do something or else she would shrivel up and age quickly. With a flick of her cape, she swiftly picked the child up and disappeared from the castle without being seen.  
Worried that someone would recognize the child, she locked him in the tallest tower in the middle of nowhere. Originally mistaking him for a girl because of his beautiful long hair, Gothel named him Rapunzel, but she quickly shortened his name to Zel after determining his actual gender. Zel spent his entire life locked in that tower, catering to the needs of the woman whom he believed to be his mother. Every night he would sing to her as she brushed through his hair, restoring her youth. It was the only life he knew.  
At the same time, in a small village just outside of the larger kingdom, a young girl with dark hair cropped closely to her head ran about an orphanage wrestling with the boys. Belonging to no one in particular, she was free-spirited and adventurous. Nobody could tell her what to do and that often times got her in trouble. As part of her stubbornness, she refused to associate with anyone her own gender. She believed dresses to be too frivolous and long hair to be a major inconvenience. As a result, she quickly made friends with the boys inhabiting the orphanage.  
The name she had been given when she arrived at the orphanage was Eugenia Fitzherbert. However, hating how feminine it sounded, she required those around her to call her something different. After reading a book about an adventurous thief who brought wealth to the people, she named herself Flynn Rider, believing it fit her personality better than Eugenia did.  
As Flynn grew older, her dreams grew bigger. No longer was she content with the life the orphanage had provided her. She longed for adventure and wealth, something she currently didn't have. It was because of these reasons that she left the orphanage and took on a life of crime and thievery.  
One day, her path crossed a certain unknown royal's and that is where the story really starts.


End file.
